Electron energy-loss spectroscopy, mass thickness measurments, and X-ray microscopy have been used to investigate the distribution of light elements and amines in human platelets. Model systems containing compounds of interest, as well as element-specific images of platelets and other secretory cells, have been used to develop routines for data processing and analysis by computer.